Webslinger
by luckychi7
Summary: My own attempt at writing a Spider-Man Movie Script. Plot will be included after it's completed.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ****This is an attempt at writing my own Spider-Man reboot script. Truth is I wanna become a scriptwriter and a director one day. **

FADE IN:

EXT: THE CEMETERY- EVENING

Peter Parker is standing with a sad look on his face. He stares at headstone BEN PARKER, BELOVED HUSBAND & UNCLE.

UNCLE BEN:

(Voice)

Peter..

_Flashback:_

EXT: NEW YORK- AFTERNOON

Peter finds himself sitting at a bench with Uncle Ben.

PETER:

What is it?

UNCLE BEN:

I know, you must be going through a lot

considering the death of your parents.

PETER:

They didn't deserve to

die, not like this.

Uncle Ben puts his hand on Peter's shoulder.

UNCLE BEN:

Let me tell you something...

PETER:

(sighs)

Uncle Ben, They were murdered.

UNCLE BEN:

Just hear me out.

PETER:

(frustrated)

No Uncle Ben, I'm gonna

find the person that did

this, and they're gonna pay.

UNCLE BEN:

Peter wait...

Peter Parker walks off.

PETER:

(looks back with rage)

I said no, get that

through your head.

_Flashback ends..._

Tears begin to roll down Peter's eyes. Suddenly sirens go off grabbing Peter's attention as he notices Police cars chasing a truck. At that moment he remembers what Uncle Ben said that day.

UNCLE BEN:

(voice)

Let me tell you something

that your father told me,

If you have the ability

to do something, make sure

its for the good of mankind.

Peter removes the blue shirt revealing his Spider-Man costume.

title credits enter.

* * *

**The next scene will be up later today, let me know what you thought of the prologue scene, and as always thanks for reading. **


	2. Scene 1: Back to School

**Author's Note: As promised here is the next scene. **

INT: PARKER HOUSE - MORNING

The alarm clock goes off as an exhausted Peter Parker turns it off, and walks into the restroom. He then walks out fully dressed & from the restroom & his bedroom. He then notices a sulky look on Aunt May's face as she's on the phone.

AUNT MAY:

Yeah I appreciate all the help you've

given Anna, but I'm afraid

that it's still not enough to pay

for the bills especially

with Ben's passing.

Peter appears sadden.

PETER:

(fake coughs)

Good morning, Aunt May

Aunt May looks astonished, and puts the phone down.

AUNT MAY:

(fake smiles)  
Oh good morning Peter, were

you able to sleep well?

PETER:  
(nods)

Ofcourse.

AUNT MAY:

Wonderful

(points)

Now you might wanna grab that

lunch before the bus goes.

Peter sighs.

PETER:

I know.

Peter grabs the lunchbox, rushes out the door.

PETER:

See ya later

Aunt May.

AUNT MAY:

Take care

As he heads into the alleyway, Peter comes out in his Spider-Man, swings to school. When he gets there, Peter quickly switches into his regular clothes, and slowly jumps by the dumpsters without anyone noticing.

EXT: MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING

PETER:

(to himself)

Now what does

the first day of

school have in store...

FLASH:

(voice)

Parker

Peter sighs in annoyance.

PETER:  
(turns around)

Good to see you

too Flash Thompson

Flash cracks his knuckles.

FLASH:

I'm sure you were glad to be away from

school for the past 3 months but now.

PETER:

Don't push your luck Flash,

I won't be your punching bag

anymore things have changed.

Flash pushes Peter which causes him to fall as his backpack slips off. The lunch bag also falls out too. Flash grabs it.

FLASH:  
(laughs)

What do you think

you are Parker..

(sarcastic)

Spider-Man.

Flash walks away leaving Peter high annoyed.

HARRY:

Need a hand?

Peter notices Harry reaching his hand towards him.

PETER:

(relieved)

Harry!

Peter gets back on his feet.

HARRY:

How was your summer?

PETER:

It's been hard... I mean Aunt May's

been taking it hard after Uncle Ben's death, and

ever since I've been trying to find a job.

What about you?

HARRY:

Well I went a little family trip to Europe

with my father, and it ended up turning into

one of his international Oscorp meeting.

PETER:

Your dad's a busy man to

begin with, I'm not

surprised he'd do that.

HARRY:

(irritated)

Yeah, but that's just it

Peter. He becomes immersed

with Oscorp, and puts family aside.

PETER:  
Look maybe you're just

overthinking it.

HARRY:

(sighs)

Maybe.. I just wanna get off

that some subject right now.

Peter & Harry walk into the school.

PETER:

It's okay Harry,

I understand.

HARRY:

Anyway pushing that aside,

we've got a fresh start to

kick off the school year.

PETER:

Yeah it should be interesting.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say about this scene since it's in the beginning stage. However at some point things will get hectic for Peter Parker in this script. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
